Our Fairy Tale Story
by Marthyas Isolla
Summary: Setelah 2 tahun berpisah dengan kekasihnya, Katsuya Jounouichi memulai hidup baru dengan bekerja di sebuah toko buku, tak jarang ia mendapatkan beberapa pelanggang cilik untuk meminta dibacakan sebuah dongeng. Kaiba Seto, lelaki yang pernah Katsuya cintai, datang ke toko buku tersebut untuk mencari sebuah buku, bagaimana jalan kisah mereka? Suck at Summaries, Read n Review Please!


**Hola! Saya datang untuk meramaikan fandom yugioh~, ini fic pertama saya untuk fandom ini mohon bantuannya! Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya, karena review Anda sangat bearti buat saya! Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan Karakter terlalu OOC.**

**Review, ngefav, dan ngefollow sangat saya harapkan! Terima kasih!**

**Selamat menikmati Fic saya!**

* * *

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu hanya dapat menyeka air yang turun dari kedua matanya, sembari berjalan cepat ia hanya dapat menghiraukan teriakkan kesal yang berasal dari kekasihnya. Jonouichi Katsuya, seorang pemuda yang menurut kebanyakkan orang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan hati seorang Kaiba Seto, CEO sebuah perusahaan besar peringkat dunia, seorang yang tampan dan penuh dengan aura misterius.

Katsuya pernah berpikir mengenai jalan hidupnya, entah seperti _Cinderella_, yang memang ia adalah pemuda kalangan bawah yang dapat memenangkan hati pemuda kalangan atas seperti kekasihnya, atau seperti cerita anak-anak yang pernah dibacanya dahulu, _Beauty and The Beast_, dimana ia harus jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemarah yang ditakuti semua orang seperti Seto Kaiba.

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja,_ Mutt_?" pemuda bermata biru terang itu menggeram, "Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kau itu egois sekali!"

"Aku egois? Kau ini gila ya_ richboy_!" Katsuya hanya dapat menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap marah kearah kekasihnya, "Selama ini bukannya kau yang egois? Aku selama ini selalu mengalah! Ugh..., kau sadar Seto Kaiba, kau selama ini yang meninggalkanku, sibuk dengan dunia bisnismu itu! Kau bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunku!"

"Aku tidak sepertimu yang tidak punya tanggung jawab apa-apa! Kau mungkin bisa mengingat hari ulang tahunku karena otak kecilmu itu tidak menanggung apa-apa! Aku punya perusahaan yang harus kuurus!"

"Aku mungkin tidak punya tanggung jawab sebesar itu, tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah pulang dan tiba-tiba memarahi orang yang gak ngerti apa-apa! Aku juga bukan orang yang malu akan calon suamiku!" teriak Katsuya, matanya sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, ia kesal, capek, dan hancur. "Aku..., orang biasa yang gak bisa terus-terusan disakiti, Seto..."

Tanpa jawaban dari kekasihnya ia perlahan berjalan kearah pintu Kaiba _Mansion_, "Aku tidak membencimu, hanya saja aku tidak mau disakiti lagi."

Malam itu seorang Katsuya Jonouichi, yang memang beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi Katsuya Jonouichi-Kaiba meninggalkan calon suaminya, meninggalkan yang beberapa detik lalu adalah kekasihnya dan sekarang hanyalah memori. Katsuya tahu ia menerima ajakkan kekasihnya untuk menikah dengannya beberapa bulan kedepan, tetapi Katsuya juga tahu akan hancurnya hatinya bila ia berdiam diri tinggal bersama kekasihnya.

* * *

**YuGiOh © ****Kazuki Takahashi**

**Our Fairy Tale Story © Marthyas Isolla**

**WARNING! : OC, OOC, Yaoi (Boys love), Typo.**

**CHAPTER 1 : Separate Ways**

* * *

"_Like some wines our love could neither mature nor travel."_

2 Tahun kemudian

* * *

"Kisara jangan taruh mainanmu di sembarang tempat!" seorang pemuda memakai apron bewarna biru muda itu mulai memunguti kotak-kotak kecil bewarna-warni. "Seth hentikan itu, jangan jambak rambut adikmu sendiri!"

Katsuya Jonouichi, yang dua tahun lalu mengakhiri kisah cintanya dan sekarang memilih untuk bekerja di toko buku, hanya dalam beberapa bulan bekerja disana ia sudah dapat mencuri puluhan hati anak kecil yang tinggal di toko buku sekitarnya, toko buku yang biasanya sepi dan jarang pengunjung itu sekarang mulai mendapatkan beberapa pelanggang favorit. Pekerjaannya mudah saja, disaat para orang tua sedang sibuk memilih buku yang ingin dibeli mereka bisa menitipkan anak mereka ke Jonouichi, singkatnya toko buku itu bukan toko buku biasa melainkan toko buku sekaligus tempat penitipan anak.

"Nah siapa yang mau dibacakan dongeng lagi?" tanya Jonouichi.

Semua tatap mata langsung beralih ke arah pemuda berambut cerah itu, "AKU!"

Jonouichi tersenyum melihat jawaban anak-anak yang dengan cepat berkumpul didepannya dan melihatnya dengan penuh harap, "Jadi hari ini cerita apa yang mau kalian dengarkan?" tanya Jonouichi dengan nada sedikit menggoda anak-anak didepannya.

"Aku mau _Cinderella_!"

"_Red Riding Hood_!"

"Ah! _Peter Pan_!"

"Bagaimana kalau _Beauty and the Beast_?"

"Tidak mau aku mau _Snow White_ saja!"

"Bukannya semuanya sudah aku pernah bacakan?" tanya Jonouichi sambil tersenyum lembut menatap anak-anak yang masih sibuk berfikir cerita apa yang mau dibacakan pemuda manis berambut madu itu. "Bagaimana kalau...," sambil mengambil buku dibelakang tubuhnya ia dengan cepat memperlihatkan sebuah buku dongeng bewarna kuning kecokelatan, "_A Little Mermaid_ karya Hans Christian Anderson?'

Semua mata anak kecil itu bersinar melihat sampul bergambar seorang laki-laki berpakaian cokelat tua dan seorang gadis setengah ikan memakai pakaian hijau daun, "Woahh..."

"Cerita ini dimulai dimana seorang pemuda memulai perjalanannya ke negeri seberang untuk mencari harta karun," sembari bercerita Jonouichi mulai membuka halaman pertama buku dongeng itu, "Ah! Aku baru ingat apa kata kunci sebelum aku membacakan dongeng untuk kalian?" goda Jonouichi sambil berpura-pura ingin menutup bukunya lagi.

"Kami tidak akan nakal dan akan selalu menurut kepada orang tua!" jawab anak-anak itu serempak.

Jonouichi tersenyum lebar menanggapi jawaban serempak dari anak-anak yang sudah setiap hari ia urus dalam beberapa bulan ini, "Baiklah," katanya sembari membuka sampul buku itu. "Di suatu hari seorang putri duyung cantik ingin melihat dunia luar, dia adalah seorang puteri cantik dan juga dianugrahi suara yang merdu."

"Aku mau jadi seperti dia!" kata Kisara dengan tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, gadis itu langsung berputar-putar menari dan mendapatkan beberapa tatapan kagum dari temannya, Kisara memang gadis cantik berambut putih indah dan bermata biru terang, bukan hanya cantik, Kisara adalah gadis kecil yang cukup dewasa di usianya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Jonouichi Katsuya hanya dapat berharap dapat mengambil gadis itu dari panti asuhan dan menjadikannya seperti anaknya sendiri.

Jonouichi tertawa ringan dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu Kisara akan jadi puterinya."

Disaat itu juga gadis kecil berambut putih itu bernyanyi kegirangan, dengan halus Jonouichi melanjutkan cerita yang sempat berhenti karena tawa ceria gadis kecil. Pemuda itu dengan sengaja mengubah akhir cerita _Little Mermaid_ yang menyedihkan dan menjadikannya akhir yang menyenangkan, tanpa disadari olehnya sepasang mata berwarna hijau menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Dan pada akhirnya mereka hidup dengan bahagia. _Happily ever after_."

Tepuk tangan riang dari anak-anak didepannya membuat semua pengunjung toko tersenyum, mereka merasa nyaman saat Jonouichi datang membantu toko tersebut. Perlahan seorang pemuda berambut panjang mendatangi Jonouichi dan menepuk punggung pemuda berambut madu tersebut.

"Kau sukses lagi membuat semua anak disini senang."

"Ah," Jonouichi tersentak mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, "Siegfried! Sedang apa kau disini? Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Siegfried, pemuda yang sudah beberapa bulan itu menjadi kekasih baru Jonouichi tersenyum, "Aku suntuk, aku lebih baik kesini untuk menemuimu," balasnya ringan. "Lagipula aku memang ingin melihatmu."

Jonouichi hanya bisa tersenyum dan memeluk tangan Siegfried, "Hmm.., kau harum." Kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa kecil. Ia bertemu dengaan pria ini setelah beberapa bulan ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seto, Siegfried adalah salah satu pemuda kaya sukses di kota itu yang memberikan Jonouichi pekerjaan sebagai Janitor di perusahaannya, beberapa hari setelah Jonouichi keluar dari perusahaan Siegfried dan melamar pekerjaan di sebuah toko buku, Siegfried memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada pemuda manis berambut madu itu. Awalnya Jonouichi tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti kepada Siegfried, tetapi setelah berminggu-minggu ia melihat Siegfried benar-benar menyukainya ia pun menerima pemuda berambut merah muda ini.

"Tentu saja aku merawat tubuhku, kau ini belum mandi beberapa hari?"

"Hei, aku sudah mandi tadi pagi, oke? Hanya saja pekerjaan ini membutuhkan keringat."

Siegfried tertawa dan mengelus kepala kekasihnya, "Tenang saja, sebau apapun dirimu aku tetap menyukaimu." kata-kata itu hanya dibalas pukulan ringan dari Jonouichi.

"Duh, daripada mengejekku lebih baik kau bantu aku untuk membereskan semua mainan ini," kata Jonouichi sambil tersenyum, "Ayo anak-anak sekarang waktunya membereskan mainan kalian, sudah sore, kalian pasti dicari orang tua kalian."

"Yahhh..."

"Besok sore aku akan menceritakan cerita baru, asalkan kalian membersihkan semua mainan kalian!" kata Jonouichi sambil memunguti beberapa mobil-mobilan, "YEEYYY!" teriak anak-anak itu bersamaan, dengan cepat mereka memunguti mainan mereka dan mulai membereskannya.

"Kak Jonouichi." panggil Kisara.

"Ya Kisara, ada apa?" tanya Jonouichi sambil melihat kearah gadis kecil bermata indah itu.

"Aku, aku tidak mau pulang." Pemuda itu melihat gadis yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap, "Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang mau mengajakku bermain, makanan disana juga tidak enak, dan bibi penjaga sangat galak."

Jonouichi mengelus kepala Kisara lembut, "Bagaimana kalau kau menginap dirumahku malam ini? Aku akan menelfon bibi penjaga pantimu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab akan mainanmu yang masih berserakkan," ucap pemuda bermata coklat itu sambil mengambil telepon pemilik toko buku tempatnya bekerja, "Malik aku pinjam telepon ya," katanya dan hanya di'iya'kan oleh pemuda bernama Malik. "Dan Kisara, kalau pekerjaanmu bersih paman Siegfried akan menraktirmu di restoran mahal!"

"Yey!" jawab Kisara riang dan langsung menata mainannya. "Terima kasih Kak Jonouichi! Paman Siegfried!"

"Sungguh Jonouichi, setidaknya katakan ke Kisara kalau umur kita Cuma terpaut satu tahun. Paman bukan kata yang baik untuk seorang pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun." desah Siegfried dan hanya dibalas tawa ringan Jonouichi. Malam itu Kisara tidur nyenyak di pelukkan Jonouichi.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya, seorang pemuda berjalan tegap kearah pintu kaca kantornya, semua orang yang dilewati mengangguk kecil tanda menghormatinya, tetapi beberapa orang hanya menatap takut dirinya. Semenjak kejadian itu ia menutup dirinya dan menjadi ribuan kali lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, hatinya hancur saat ia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri yang menghancurkan kisah cintanya, membakar habis sebuah lembaran yang seharusnya menjadi masa depannya yang bahagia.

"Irish, beritahu ke kepala Kaiba Corp bagian tokyo bahwa aku akan menemuinya pada hari rabu, kalau ia tidak datang ataupun terlambat artinya dia mengundurkan diri." Tanpa melihat kearah gadis dibelakangnya ia tetap berjalan tegap.

"Baiklah, jam berapa _Sir_?" balas seorang gadis berambut merah maroon, tangan kanannya sibuk memegang berkas-berkas bosnya, dan ditangan kirinya ia dengan cepat mengetik beberapa catatan pertemuan bosnya. "Anda pada hari rabu hanya kosong di jam empat sampai setengah lima dan enam sampai malam, bagaimana kalau jam enam?"

"Tidak, jam empat saja, aku hanya ingin _mengobrol_ sebentar dengannya."

"Oke," jawab gadis itu singkat dan langsung memencet beberapa tombol, "Selamat pagi, saya Irish Alovka, seketaris utama Mr. Kaiba, tolong segera sambungkan ke Mr. Tadashi."

"Dan Irish, apakah kau tahu toko buku bagus di kota ini?"

Gadis yang sedang menunggu sambungan telepon itu mengangguk, "Ada toko buku cukup ramai di dekat tempatku tinggal, banyak yang bilang bahwa mereka mempunyai seorang pekerja yang memang sangat hebat untuk mencari buku." Jawab Irish, "Sebentar _Sir_, ya selamat siang Mr. Tadashi, Mr. Kaiba menyuruhmu datang jam 4, hari rabu besok, dia memintaku untuk memberitahukan dirimu bahwa tidak ada kata terlambat dan tidak ada kata tidak bisa."

Kaiba menekan tombol lift didepannya dan menunggu datangnya lift itu, sembari menunggu ia melihat seketaris yang sudah bekerja bersamanya semenjak ia menjadi CEO di Kaiba Corp. Gadis itu pintar dan cukup rajin, banyak orang mengatakan mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok, dimana gadis itu sama kejamnya dengan Kaiba saat menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Terima kasih Mr. Tadashi, saya harap Anda siap dipecat bila Anda terlambat." kata Irish dan langsung mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kepala Kaiba corp Tokyo, "Maaf sampai dimana tadi?"

Bunyi bel khas itu menandakan datangnya lift, dengan cepat keduanya memasukki lift itu. "Toko buku."

"Oh, ya singkatnya ada toko buku yang sangat ramai di daerah sekitar rumahku, kalau tidak salah namanya, uhm, _Magenta bookstore_? Atau _Minerva_? Entahlah tetapi yang pasti huruf depannya M."

"Terimakasih itu sangat membantu Irish," jawab Kaiba sarkastik. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumahmu."

"Aku belum selesai, toko itu di blok A, warna catnya kuning keputihan,aku yakin mereka mempunyai papan nama yang cukup besar, dan aku bisa melihat huruf M itu dari cafe yang sering aku kunjungi, makanya aku yakin huruf depannya M. Dan satu lagi pertanyaanku, seorang Seto Kaiba ke toko buku?" Irish tidak pernah ragu untuk berbicara kepada atasannya secara informal, Ia sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun bekerja dengan pemuda yang terpaut umur lebih muda darinya. "Apakah sebentar lagi akhir dunia?"

"Jaga ucapanmu aku bisa memecatmu."

"Kau tidak akan berani."

"Maaf?" tanya Kaiba sambil melihat seketarisnya yang masih berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Kau tidak akan berani memecatku, kau sadar bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkan seketaris yang bekerja sebaik aku. Dan aku tahu kau cukup menyukaiku."

"Hebat, sekarang seketarisku cukup percaya diri akan pekerjaannya."

"Lalu? Kau belum menjawabku, soal kau dan toko buku."

Kaiba mendengus kesal dan menatap pintu besi yang masih belum terbuka itu, suntuk menunggu lama didalam lift, Kaiba memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan seketarisnya, "Ulang tahun Mokuba, dia memintaku dibelikan buku tentang Otomotif, mobil dan sebagainya." Jawab CEO muda itu. "Padahal sudah sederet mobil ada di garasiku, dan tabungannya bahkan cukup untuk membeli lebih dari lima puluh mobil apapun itu juga."

"Itu berbeda antara hanya memliki mobil itu dan mempelajari bagian-bagian mobil itu, dan lagipula aku yakin adikmu ingin menjadi anak muda biasa yang mendapatkan hadiah seperti anak muda lainnya, bukan seperti anak orang kaya gila yang boros," Irish dengan santai menjawab kata-kata bosnya, "Kenapa tidak menyuruh orang atau mungkin kau bisa menyuruh diriku."

"Aku tidak yakin kalau bawahanku itu jenius mobil. Aku yakin seratus persen kalian akan membelikan buku yang sangat jelek dan tidak bermutu untuk adikku."

"Hah, daripada dirimu yang akan membeli semua buku tentang Otomotif di satu toko buku, seriusan _Sir_, kau sama butanya denganku saat topiknya itu Otomotif." kata gadis berambut merah maroon sambil tertawa ringan.

Dan disaat itu juga Kaiba hanya dapat menatap geram seketarisnya yang masih santai berkutat dengan handphone bewarna merah sama seperti rambut panjangnya.

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._

* * *

Sambil mengerutu pemuda berambut _chestnut_ itu berjalan ke arah toko buku bercat kuning keputihan, '_Magenta, Minerva_? Nama itu sama sekali tidak ada miripnya dengan _Malik & Marik's Bookstore_!' pikir Kaiba kesal. Dengan halus ia mendorong pintu kaca toko tersebut, tempat itu cukup tertata rapi, disebelah kanan toko itu terdapat meja kasir kecil, dan ditengah-tengahnya penuh dengan rak-rak buku, juga di paling kiri tempat itu terdapat kursi-kursi kecil dan beberapa mainan, 'Tempat anak-anak?' pikir Kaiba.

"Selamat datang, silahkan masuk." sapa seorang pemuda berambut perak yang sedang memegang kardus berisi buku anak-anak, "Mau cari buku apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Otomotif." jawab Kaiba singkat.

"Otomotif berada di rak paling ujung, disana ada salah satu pekerja kami yang akan membantumu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." senyum pemuda itu dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Kaiba mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah rak buku , disana ia dapat melihat berbagai buku Otomotif dan beberapa buku tentang mesin. Kaiba mengambil sebuah buku dan membaca isinya, tanpa melihat pemuda didepannya yang sedang menaikki tangga rak buku, "Maaf, kau tahu buku Otomotif yang bagus?" tanya Kaiba tanpa melihat wajah pemuda didepan.

"Aku bisa carikan untukmu!" jawab pemuda itu riang, pemuda berambut madu itu membalikkan wajahnya dari rak buku, "Mobil atau Moto—Seto?"

Disaat itu juga Kaiba memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya, "Katsuya?"

Dan pada detik itu takdir baru mulai diukir di kedua buku kehidupan milik Katsuya Jonouichi dan Seto Kaiba, angin lalu yang sudah lama tidak berhembus mulai menari kembali memainkan daun-daun nasib kedua pemuda yang pernah saling jatuh cinta, entah keduanya masih saling mencintai atau tidak, tetapi yang pasti, Tuhan telah membuat jalan takdir baru untuk dilewati mereka berdua.

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
